The global system of mobile communication (referred to as GSM), is the most widely used mobile phone standard currently.
A subscriber identity module (commonly known as SIM card), is also referred to as a subscriber identity card. The SIM card is a communication module provided for a user based on a requirement of the user by a communication network operator, so as to enable the user to perform network communication with the operator's network by utilizing data communication circuits on the SIM card, thereby realizing the network communication service applications of the terminal. The types of SIM cards, and the data and protocols in the SIM cards provided by different network operators are different.
According to types of data in the SIM card, it mainly includes the following:
Fixed data in the SIM card, which is written by a SIM card center before a mobile phone is sold, and includes a international mobile subscriber identification number (referred to as IMSI), a key identifier (KI), an authentication and encryption algorithm, and so on. This part of data in the SIM card is important application data for activating the SIM card and joining the operator's network by the SIM card;
Network related dynamic data in the SIM card, for example, a location area identity (LAI), a temporary mobile subscriber identity (TMSI), a public telephone network code which is prohibited to access to, and so on. This part of data in the SIM card is dynamic application data when the SIM card updates location information in the operator's network;
Service code related to the SIM card, for example, a personal identification number (PIN), an unlock key (PUK), billing rate, and so on;
Phone number directory, provided to the user as a changeable memory module, so as to enable the user to store the phone number input at any time.
Currently, SIM cards mainly are hard SIM cards, where the hard SIM card is a smart card constituted by a hardware circuit. With the rapid development of the computer technology, the soft SIM appeared in the prior art, where the soft SIM card mainly is a virtual SIM card which realizes the communication function of the hard SIM card through computer software. In the prior art, the soft SIM card is mainly realized by storing all the information originally set in a hard SIM in a soft SIM card file by the operator issuing the SIM card through documenting the information, when issuing the card to a user, the operator only needs to provide the soft SIM card file to the user, and the user only needs to start and run the soft SIM card file through a preset soft SIM card application at the terminal, and then a hard SIM card is realized, thereby realizing communications between the terminal and the network.
During the research process of the present invention, the inventor has found that the prior art at least has the following defects:
since the realization of the soft SIM card in the prior art is all based on documenting the information of the hard card, if the terminal is lost or mobile phone files are copied, any other user who obtains the soft SIM card file on the terminal can realize mobile phone communication, there are risks of being illegally used, and there are serious security risks.